<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Trap by lipeviez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726056">The Trap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipeviez/pseuds/lipeviez'>lipeviez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sharing Spaces [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, Romance, Stark siblings work together, Stark significant others do too, but still blindsided by a trap of Sansa's making, fearless leader Dany, light humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipeviez/pseuds/lipeviez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot sequel to Sharing Spaces. After several failed attempts and years of trying, Arya gives up and puts Dany in charge of cornering Ygritte and welcoming her into the Stark brood. Meanwhile Dany may find herself cornered by a different redhead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sharing Spaces [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s not long but I couldn’t get it out of my head and finally decided to write it down. Hope you enjoy.</p><p>This is set four years after the end of my other story Sharing Spaces, which is a quarantine story set during the covid pandemic. As such, I’m going to imagine this future as one where scientific solutions have won the day, and social distancing is no longer necessary. I really hope that is the case in our world, too. And if it isn’t, I hope this story continues to be an escape for all you Daensa fans out there.</p><p>If you haven’t read Sharing Spaces, some references and jokes might not make sense so it is recommended you read it. At minimum, skip to ch 16 to see what inspired this oneshot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dany always liked the look of the main street of Wintertown. Especially in the autumn with the slight chill in the air and the tree leaves changing to a brilliant red. But what she liked best about it was strolling down the sidewalk in the late afternoon holding the hand of her girlfriend Sansa. Which is what they were doing right now. Dany was wearing faded blue jeans and a thick white knitted sweater and her girlfriend looked amazing in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black turtleneck. They smiled at each other as they walked, anticipating the afternoon’s activity.</p><p>“I still can’t believe Arya put you in charge.”</p><p>“Right? She looked positively giddy when she planned the re-do with Talisa. I imagine she’s staked her claim for ringleader if Bran or Rickon meet someone they care about. But I suppose being outwitted by Ygritte several times in a row will make anyone desperate.”</p><p>Sansa laughed and pulled her to a stop. “This is it. Got everything you need?”</p><p>Dany patted her messenger bag. “Of course.”</p><p>The redhead leaned in for a soft kiss and whispered, “If you pull this off, you’ll have Stark bragging rights for years.”</p><p>“I thought I already had that when I got the ‘welcome’ after only a day of dating you.”</p><p>“That was like four years ago. Time to remind the wolves what my dragon can do.”</p><p>“You’re the only wolf that matters, Sans.”</p><p>Dany loved the smile that bloomed on her girlfriend’s face. They kissed again before Sansa wished her luck and crossed the street. Dany looked around to make sure no one she knew saw her and then ducked into the used bookstore that was one storefront down from where they had stopped.</p><p>The bookstore, <em>Luwin’s</em>, was one of her favorite haunts in Wintertown. She’d been in it so many times, she knew it like the back of her hand. Her love for it was similar to her love of libraries. When quarantine and restrictions had ended, Sansa took her exploring and showed her <em>Luwin’s</em> and it subsequently became one of their places to go to just hang out. Dany never got tired of discussing books and history, and sometimes they even made out in the various nooks hidden by overfilled bookcases. It was their spot, just as much as the special collections floor in the university library and the Stark library had been. And it just so happened to be conveniently located in a place that helped her coordinate today’s plan.</p><p>She walked through the store to the back where the owner, Mr. Luwin, was waiting.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Dany. The door to the roof is unlocked so you’re all set. I’m heading off for a few errands and an early dinner. I’ll be back in two hours. Here are my spare keys to lock up if you need to leave before I get back.” He handed her the keys as he said this.</p><p>“Thanks, Mr. Luwin. And thank you so much for going along with this.”</p><p>“Nonsense. Anything for you girls. You’ll have to tell me all about how it goes when it’s all finished.”</p><p>“Sansa and I would love to.”</p><p>Luwin walked away and waved goodbye, and Dany walked further into the employee area and opened the door to the roof.</p><p>Once on top, she walked towards the front of the building and gazed down at the building across the street. It was two stories tall and used to be a rundown tavern, one which Sansa’s brother Jon used to live above. Two years ago, it came under new ownership; Arya’s friend Hot Pie and Jon’s friend Sam bought it and turned it into a brewpub, with Jon as their master brewer. Jon didn’t often need to go to the brewpub itself but he occasionally did just to check in. They were doing well and Dany knew Sansa was proud of her brother.</p><p>After about fifteen minutes, she watched a couple walk along the sidewalk until they were in front of the brewpub. Dany could see the love and care in their eyes as he opened the door and let his redheaded girlfriend inside. She smirked. <em>Gotcha.</em></p><p>Dany removed a tablet from her messenger bag, turned it on and set it on the short brick wall that ran along the front roof of the bookstore, then brought out her phone and engaged the walkie talkie app.</p><p>“Stormborn, here. Ghost and Wildling have entered the building. Status report on your positions.”</p><p>It wasn’t necessary to use codenames but Rickon had insisted and Arya liked the idea. Sansa told her that the Stark ones were names they’d given each other when they were kids playing in the woods around their home.</p><p>“Nymeria and Blacksmith reporting. We are in the kitchen. Thanks to Pie Guy and Maester, the cameras are hidden and well placed in the dining area.”</p><p>Dany checked her tablet and had perfect views of the dining area. Since it was late afternoon, it wasn’t as full but Sansa had told Jon that would be better for a more romantic atmosphere. Dany saw Jon and Ygritte sitting at their table. They were talking to Sam, who’d come over to check on them. It was Ygritte’s nameday and Sansa had subtly suggested to Jon that he should do something special and take her out. After taking some recommendations, Jon had the idea of the brewpub and Sansa declared it perfect. Dany smiled at the memory. Her whipsmart girlfriend could have very well planned this whole thing, too. And she did help. But after Arya came to her, Dany remembered how they had used a tablet at her own welcome and after questioning, she was pleased to find the other Stark siblings were okay with the use of cameras and screens to ensure a live event. They all learned how to make the best with what they had during lockdown four years ago. Thus, her plan was born.</p><p>“Looks good,” replied Dany. “I see them and I see the TV screen that’s on the wall behind them. Your video feed looks good as well.” At that, Arya and Gendry waved into the camera of their tablet.</p><p>“Grey Wind and Doctor, here, and we are outside the backdoor. If she tries for a breakout, we’ve got it covered.”</p><p>Dany swiped the screen and saw Robb and Talisa huddled together staring into their tablet’s camera.</p><p>“Lady, Summer, and Shaggydog are good in the candy store. We can be out to cover the front entrance in five seconds if we see her make a run for the door.”</p><p>At the voice of her girlfriend, Dany swiped the screen again and saw Sansa in her own feed, and Bran and Rickon sharing a different tablet. Dany peeked across the street and saw them wave to her through the front window of the candy store, which was next door to the brewpub. The boys were old enough to not need Sansa with them but her girlfriend said it would help keep them on track if she was there.</p><p>“Stoneheart and Ice are at home,” chimed in Catelyn with a laugh. Dany chuckled. Catelyn chose some steely names for herself and Ned, but Dany knew they were two of the warmest-hearted people she had ever met and couldn’t be more opposite of those codenames. Glancing quickly down at her tablet, she saw them huddled together. It looked like they were in the kitchen.</p><p>Dany swiped the screen again so that all feeds were on one screen. It made each video feed pretty small but it was the best they could do.</p><p>“Excellent, everyone. And you can all see Ghost and Wildling?”</p><p>A chorus of yes’s and ayes sounded through her phone.</p><p>“Nymeria, here. Just say the word and we’ll turn on Ghost’s TV.”</p><p>Dany took a couple of minutes to watch Jon and Ygritte clink their beer mugs and take a drink. They looked happy. She crossed her fingers that Ygritte would finally let them get away with it.</p><p>“All right. Operation Wily No More is a go.” Since the audio from now on would be coming through all the tablets’ microphones, Dany put her phone in her back pocket.</p><p>Not long after giving the go ahead, Dany saw the TV screen behind Jon flicker on. She quickly hit the button to link the TV to Arya’s camera feed. Jon only had a split second to recognize what was happening before Arya started.</p><p>“House Stark has been ever watchful of who becomes part of our pack and no one can avoid hearing what that means from the pack members themselves. No one.”</p><p>Dany saw Ygritte glare at Jon but she didn’t move. Taking that as the sign to keep going, she hit the buttons for all the others. In her nervousness, Dany took to pacing along the rooftop, eyes glued to her tablet.</p><p>“We protect one another and keep each other warm,” Rickon yelled excitedly.</p><p>Bran continued, “We share our strengths.” The two boys gave each other a high-five.</p><p>There was movement coming from Ygritte. Shit. She looked like she might bolt.</p><p>“We’re family,” said Catelyn gently. After Catelyn spoke, Ygritte stared at the TV screen for a long time and seemed to soften.</p><p>That’s when Dany noticed that Arya, Gendry, Robb, and Talisa had come out through the kitchen into the dining area. This was planned, too, and she had a camera on them so she, Sansa and the younger boys, and the Stark parents could see.</p><p>“When the snows fall,” rumbled Ned.</p><p>“And the white winds blow,” said Sansa. Dany briefly registered the background looking different on Sansa’s feed but there was no time to think more on it.</p><p>“The lone wolf dies,” Robb continued.</p><p>Arya and the others stared at Jon. As the boyfriend, it was his turn but he seemed to be waiting for something. Dany understood. He was letting Ygritte know that she still had control. That they wouldn’t be able to do this without her consent. Dany respected him all the more for it and vowed to put a stop to any pressure from the other Starks if Ygritte still said no.</p><p>“Well, get on with it,” barked Ygritte. Zooming in on her tablet, Dany saw the small smile on her face.</p><p>Jon sighed, looking relieved, then he took Ygritte’s hand and said to her, “But the pack survives.”</p><p>Arya spoke again.</p><p>“About fucking time. Okay, now that that’s over with… Lady… your turn.”</p><p>Dany frowned. That was definitely not part of the plan. Looking for Sansa’s video feed on her tablet, Sansa was gone. But she did see movement on the other feeds. Looking across the street, she saw Ned and Catelyn get out of a large SUV. They were supposed to be at their house, how did they fake the background of their kitchen? Bran and Rickon ran out of the candy store and stood next to their parents on the sidewalk. She grabbed her phone and re-engaged the walkie talkie app.</p><p>“Sansa, what’s going on?” Dany asked into her phone. “Sansa?”</p><p>Out of the brewpub came the others. Ygritte and Jon looked confused but Robb whispered something to them and Dany’s brow furrowed further at the loud laugh that burst from the woman as she looked up in Dany’s direction.</p><p>In fact, they were all looking in Dany’s direction at her spot on the roof of the bookstore. She put her phone and tablet down on the ledge and yelled down.</p><p>“Where’s Sansa?”</p><p>Catelyn called back, “Look behind you!”</p><p>Turning around, there was Sansa holding a bouquet of large feather quills in her hand. And still Dany didn’t understand, not until her girlfriend brought her other hand out from behind her. She was holding a small box. Dany gulped and her heart hammered in her chest. The only thing that calmed her was the smile on Sansa’s face. It was confident and full of love.</p><p>Sansa walked towards her and then Dany heard the others give a small cheer once they could see the redhead beside her.</p><p>“You planned this,” accused Dany, faking a little pout.</p><p>“Actually, you planned it. I just tweaked it a bit for my own purposes. But we can call it a joint effort.”</p><p>“And those quills,” Dany said while gesturing towards the feather bouquet. “Will they be part of a different joint effort later?”</p><p>Sansa’s cheeks reddened slightly but she didn’t look away. “I sincerely hope so.”</p><p>“Well then, as Ygritte said, get on with it. My feet need sweeping.”</p><p>Sansa smiled and placed the quills on the ledge next to Dany’s phone and tablet. Then she opened the little box. Inside was a ring. It looked like an antique. The gold band had a delicate design of engraved flames that met at the top with a small diamond set in a rose. Simple and beautiful.</p><p>“Daenerys Targaryen, I know we’re still in our doctoral programs and we’ve got a lot of work ahead of us to make sure we achieve the goals we’ve set for ourselves. But when you know you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, when you love someone as much as I love you and you love me, this step just makes sense. We can wait until after we have our degrees in hand. Or we can wait until we’re old and grey. I’ll wait forever as long as I know you’re right there with me.”</p><p>Her beautiful girlfriend looked at her with tear-filled eyes then took the ring out of the box.</p><p>“Will you? Will you be right there with me, Dany? Forever?”</p><p>Dany finally swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled, her eyes stinging with happy tears.</p><p>“Yes. Yes to forever and always.”</p><p>Sansa surged forward and pulled her into a tight embrace. Dany heard their family below cry out in cheers and whistles.</p><p>After the sounds of their family faded, their arms loosened but they still held each other for a long time, taking in each other’s warmth, filling the space with their love.</p><p>When they pulled out of each other’s arms, they both took a glance across the street and saw the others had left. Sansa put a hand on Dany’s cheek and turned her face towards her. Taking her hand, the redhead shyly placed the ring on Dany’s left ring finger.</p><p>They clasped hands and leaned towards each other for a tender kiss, sealing the moment into their hearts.</p><p>“Is the family expecting us to celebrate with them right now?” asked Dany breathlessly.</p><p>“We’re expected for dinner tonight but I told them you and I would want to be alone for the next few hours. What did you have in mind?”</p><p>“Well… I happen to know Luwin has left the store and it’s closed to customers. Want to do some slow explorations of the romance section?”</p><p>“Not ancient civilizations?”</p><p>“Been there, done that, Sansa. It’s ancient history.”</p><p>Sansa rolled her eyes at the joke.</p><p>“What about the self-help section?”</p><p>“Haven’t we helped each other find our best stress relievers on our own?”</p><p>Sansa giggled, “You have an answer for everything.”</p><p>“Yes, I do. And you love me for it.”</p><p>“I do,” Sansa replied in a low voice.</p><p>They smiled at each other, and Dany thought of the other ‘I do’s’ in their future. The purity of her happiness could not be described in words so she just looked at her Sansa, her sweet wonderful Sansa, and trusted that her fiancée understood.</p><p>Suddenly, Dany blinked and grabbed her messenger bag. She shoved her phone and tablet inside, grabbed the quills, then dashed towards the door.</p><p>“Wait, Dany! Why are you running?”</p><p>“We’ve only got like an hour left before Luwin comes back, Sans!”</p><p>Dany heard her fiancée laugh at her as she ran down the stairs. But she laughed, too, when she heard her redhead right behind her, rushing down just as fast as she was. Making out in the bookstore had been fun but those had always been stolen moments. She’d often wondered what it would be like to pretend Sansa was a meek bookstore manager and she the worldly customer looking for a rare first edition somewhere in the back of the store amongst the little-used, forgotten shelves, and oh here were some nice, soft quill plumes to play with...</p><p>She bit her lip.</p><p>Bookstore fantasy, here they come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>